


This Is Me Breaking Up With You

by grahamhannah53



Series: Shinobi Blood Is Red, Shinobi Tears Are Blue [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Breakup Fic, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sakura realizes Sasuke's toxicity, Smut, Songfic, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Sex, part of a series, shinobi blood is red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamhannah53/pseuds/grahamhannah53
Summary: Sasuke is constantly telling Sakura how stupid everything is-- from her patients, to her methods, to the most minute details of her daily life. All of it is stupid, according to him. She is sick of it, the negativity, the anger, the emotional constipation, and decides to do something about it... but gets sidetracked along the way.____________________________________________________This work is part of a series I'm writing called Shinobi Blood Is Red, Shinobi Tears Are Blue. For those of you who know colors, red and blue make purple, which is another word for violet. SO, to connect the dots, each of these fics will be based off of a Hey Violet song. If you will check the title, you'll see this one was based on the song "This Is Me Breaking Up With You" by Hey Violet. (These fics are not necessarily related to one another-- if there is a prerequisite fic in the series, I will make note so everyone is on the same page... literally.)***This fic CAN be read as a prerequisite to the next fic I will post by the title of "All We Ever Wanted"***
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Shinobi Blood Is Red, Shinobi Tears Are Blue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543393
Kudos: 46





	This Is Me Breaking Up With You

** _"Can't you see what I'm trying to do?_ **

** _(This is me breaking up with you)_ **

** _I'm young and I wanna try someone new_ **

** _(This is me breaking up with you)"_ **

"That's stupid."

Somehow, those words were the straw that broke the camel's back for Sakura.

She had gone through hell and back for this man. Scoured the world a hundred times over, fought until she couldn't stand and even longer, nearly died but  _ lived instead _ — this, she had done for him. And now, in the comfort of her home, in the middle of a conversation she was taking time out of her busy day to have with him to show she  _ cared,  _ Sasuke insulted her approach to handling patients. Again. As though she didn't get enough criticism from literally everywhere else in her life. 

"You know what, I don't have to take that shit off of you," Sakura glowered, crossing her arms. 

Sasuke answered with his own glare and crossed his arms. "What? Is the truth that intolerable to you?"

"No,  _ you  _ are that intolerable to me," she snarled, and Sasuke strode forward to capture her face in his two obscenely powerful hands. Fiercely, she turned her cheek to bite his hand hard enough to draw blood, but he didn't even flinch. 

The look in his eyes was somewhere between homicidal and aroused. "That's not what you were saying last night."

Without further ado, he swept her into a metallic kiss that was as searing as a brand against her lips. She yanked his hair back to stop the onslaught of passion, but he groaned low in his throat and pulled her closer. Sakura wanted very badly to stop kissing him back, but  _ damn  _ could that man kiss. 

"Sakura," Sasuke chuckled, moving to kiss her neck. "You always were so easily distracted."

And there went the mood. 

Sakura stomped as hard as she could on his foot, and was satisfied when she heard the bone snap.

"What the hell Sakura!" Sasuke's eyes were full of shock and anger. 

"I'm sorry, but that isn't going to work this time," she smirked, stepping back from his space. "Great sex is great and all, but there's only so much that sex can fix."

"What is your  _ problem _ ?" He demanded, stepping back into her space. 

"What is my problem?" Sakura couldn't hold back her laugh. "I'm not the one with a problem."

In that moment, she remembered every mean thing that Sasuke had ever said to her. She remembered how he'd belittled her ever since they were children, how he'd made her feel so useless, so inadequate— even now, he snubbed his nose at everything she did, everything she stood for. It was  _ infuriating.  _ And she was sick of it. Sick and  _ damn  _ tired. 

"Okay, what is this?" Sasuke snapped.

"This is me breaking up with you."

The words were out of her mouth before she'd even thought about them, but as soon as they were out, it felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. There was pain with it too— the sensation was not unlike ripping off a band-aid. In that split second, the pleasure-burn of newfound freedom ripped through her lungs, and Sakura knew this was meant to happen. 

"Why?" Sasuke's question had no hurt, no shock— just genuine confusion. Somehow, that made Sakura even more firm in her decision. 

"Well, for starters, I've been in love with you since we were like ten and you've treated me like shit the entire time."

When that was met with indifferent silence, she added, "And secondly, we're not getting married, not having kids— the way you talk, it isn't even in the books for us at all. Why should we go on longer than this?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, then leaned forward, wincing at the pain in his foot. "Well, right now, I would say because I'm pretty riled up at the moment," he murmured into her ear, grabbing her hand to place on his persistent erection. "As for now, I'd very much like to do something about it. Afterwards, I have no objections to parting ways."

Sakura knew she shouldn't let this happen. It wasn't the strong, independent kunoichi thing to do… but damn, feeling what she did to him always made her feel powerful in another, less noble way than being a shinobi did. After all, how much could it hurt? She should at least get one last hurrah out of the whole thing. 

"Alright, fine. But I'm leaving afterwards."

Sasuke smirked. "Fine by me."

Before Sakura knew what was happening, she had been thrown over Sasuke's shoulder and carried to the bedroom, where the breath was knocked out of her by the force with which her back hit the mattress. Sasuke loomed over her, sexy and sinister, and she shuddered as he flexed open his Sharingan. 

"You never could tell the difference between fighting and foreplay," she muttered, half in awe, half in envy. 

"Tch," was his only reply before his mouth got busy doing other things.

Sasuke kissed Sakura like her lips were air, and she was light headed by the time he decided to swirl his tongue in her ear, stirring arousal low in her belly. His hands were at her breasts, teasing at her nipples, and her breath became more and more rapid with every second. 

"Stop fucking teasing me," she hissed, smacking his shoulder with only a hint of her real strength. 

"Always so impatient," he chuckled, but dropped to his knees, and Sakura trembled with anticipation of what was to come. And then, oh— 

His mouth was on her, and white-hot pleasure raced up her spine. 

"Sas- _ Sasuke, _ " she gasped, and he chuckled against her sex. Oral wasn't something Sasuke was overly fond of doing, but he loved having Sakura at his mercy. He liked to hear her whine, hear her beg, hear her scream his name— and this was the best way to elicit such reactions from her. 

Once Sakura's toes were curling and she'd ripped two fistfuls of cloth out of the sheets, Sasuke decided to get on with the main event. None too gently, he flipped Sakura over onto her front, then he guided the head of his leaking cock into her. The feeling of overwhelming  _ fullness _ washed over Sakura, and she let out a keening moan. 

"Fuck, Sakura," Saskue cursed as he began to move at an agonizingly slow pace. "You feel so good."

Sakura, frustrated and wanting very badly to be fucked into the mattress, didn't care about any of that shit. "Just shut up and fuck me," she snapped, and Sasuke, with a huff of a laugh, complied. 

God, his thrusts were so rough and erratic— Sakura was holding on to the sheets for dear life. She wondered for a moment if she really wanted to leave this, if she could give it up to start all over again with someone else. Would it really be worth it? Could she really be any happier? Could— 

All her thoughts stopped when Sasuke paused to adjust the angle, and Sakura saw stars. 

It wasn't long before her orgasm washed over her, and Sasuke pulled out to spill himself on her back. It was surreal, feeling his cum on her for what she knew was the last time. Gently, he cleaned both of them up, and then Sakura was pulling up her panties and her shorts, and then her skirt. 

"So this is it." Sasuke was still a little breathless, looking at her with that unreadable Sharingan. 

"This is it," she replied, standing. After a moment of thought, she pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

"Be well," she said, then turned her back to leave. 

And finally, life was going to go by  _ her  _ terms, not the terms that someone else had put forth for her to live by. This was the turning point. Things were never going to be the same, but Sakura didn't really mind. Things weren't that damn good to start with— in fact, they couldn't really get much worse. 

There was nowhere to go but up. 

**Author's Note:**

> ***This fic CAN be read as a prerequisite to the next fic I will post by the title of "All We Ever Wanted"***


End file.
